Ayam AyamKu Mana ?
by BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan
Summary: Petualangan member SHINee memasak ayam milik sang Leader Onew Gak Jago Bikin Summary


Cast : All member SHINee

Pairing Cast : Member Super Junior and EXO (lewat bentar)

Genre : Friendship-Humor

Rate : T

Summary : Petualangan member SHINee memasak ayam milik sang Leader Onew. (Gak jago bikin summary)

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Terlihat Suasana di pagi hari ini sangat tentram, Dorm SHINee yang ber-isi-kan lima orang namja yang tampan dengan talent-nya yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Kim Kibum atau bisa dipanggil Key itu sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk member yang lain.

"Hyung ganti sih, dari tadi nonton Kisah seputar selebriti emmuacchh terus ih. Kayak ibu-ibu rempong aja." ucap sang magnae, Taemin.

"Tau nih, ganti sih. Enta ennakk tau." ucap Minho menimpali sambil bergaya mie sedap.

"Yakk, kalian ganggu saja ! ini berita bagus, LADY GAGA GAGAL KONSER !" Jawab Jonghyun.

Ternyata Jonghyun lah yang sedari tadi menonton Kiss *Kisah seputar selebriti Emuachh* itu. Dia tidak mempedulikan kedua donsaeng-nya yang saat ini memajukan bibir-nya 1 meter, baiklah Kita intip didapur, seorang mantan tukang service Kunci (Di jambak Locket gua nih) yang bernama Key itu sedang asik dengan Lima piring di atas meja makan.

"Hyungdeul, Saengdeul makan dulu nyookk." Teriak Key dari dalam dapur.

"Assiikk makan" ucap sang Leader sarap dari halaman belakang. (Sorry ya MVP)

"Menu kali ini apa ?" Tanya Jonghyun kepada Key.

"Semur jengkol sama pete goreng." jawab Key dan diberi anggukkan oleh yang lainnya.

"Ko namanya aneh hyung ?" Tanya Taemin sambil nyium-nyium semur jengkol.

"Udah eat aja, don't banyuak omong you pada." kata Key dengan bahasa inggris yang Pas-pas-an.

Semua member sudah duduk dikursi masing-masing. Sang Leader dengan lahap memakan semur jengkol beserta pete goreng. Begitupun dengan Taemin dan Minho yang sedari tadi berebutan Kuah semur jengkol.

"Hmm, deliciuuzzz." ucap Jonghyun sambil jilat-jilat piring bekas makanannya (Iuhh)

"Key, kamu dapet dari mana ini resep ?" Tanya Onew.

"Dari mama dede dan A'A." Jawab Key.

"Hahh ? bukanya itu acara ceramah ya ?" Tanya Jonghyun setelah menyelesaikan aktivitasnya.

"Eh iya, maksud aing teh Farah Queenn itu loh." jawab Key sambil membawa piring-piring kotor ke Wastafel. Mereka ber-empat hanya bisa ber-OH- riya saja.

"Hyung, aku free job loh hari ini." Pamer Taemin kepada hyung-hyung-nya yang lain.

"Jjinja ?" Tanya Minho.

"Yoi mas broohh." jawab Taemin sambil mekul-mukul dadanya ala king kong.

Hening sejenak di dorm SHINee, Jonghyun yang sedang asik dengan I-pod-nya. 2min atau TaeMinho itu sedang taruhan maen PS, Key yang sedang nyuci piring dan Leader sarap kita yang sedang bermain dengan ayam peliharaannya itu.

"Hey kemari deh !" Teriak Onew mengintrupsi member yang lain.

"Ah lagi seru nih. Jangan ganggu !" teriak Minho.

"Sebentar aja, Cepetan !" Ucap Onew lagi.

Dengan hati yang tidak rela mereka ber-empat berkumpul di halaman belakang. Onew hanya senyam senyum tidak jelas sambil menggendong ayam-nya itu. Membuat ke-empat orang yang ada di sana bergedik ngeri, takut kalau sang leader sudah menjadi gila.

"Hey si Komang sama Koming punya anak nih." kata Onew sambil menunjuk nunjuk sebutir telur yang sedang ditindih induknya.

"Ah, selamat hyung. Kamu mau memberinya nama apa ?" Tanya Taemin.

"Ah, kita lihat nanti saja" jawab Onew.

Ketiga namja yang masih normal itu hanya bisa sweetdrop ditempat masing-masing.

'Gua yang gila atau mereka yang gila ?' Tanya ketiga Namja itu didalam hati.

Sudah 2minggu ini mereka disuruh menjaga dengan keamanan ketat terhadap telur Onew yang akan menetas.

"Hyung benar-benar menyebalkan." Ucap Key yang kebagian tugas memandikan Komang dan Koming.

"Iya, malah ini kandang bauk bangetzz, Iuwwhh KAMSUPAY." Ucap Minho memakai gaya Angel di putih abu-abu.

Dan kalian tau Jonghyun kebagian tugas apa ? Tugasnya adalah menggantikan Koming sementara untuk mengerami telur itu, sementara Komang dan Koming mandi # Cup Cup Oppa, sabar.

"Awas Jjong, si Koming udah mandi nih." Usir Key kepada Jonghyung yang sudang mengerami telur tersebut.

Tsssttt, Tsssttt=

"Bunyi apa itu ? " Tanya Minho yang sudah selesai membersihkan kandang ayam.

"Iya, bunyi apa itu ?" Tanya Taemin yang baru saya pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Huuahh lihat hyung ! itu tuh" Ucap Taemin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk telur ayam.

"Apa sih Ming ?" Tanya Minho bingung sambil mengangkat kakinya.

"Taemin-ah aku tidak menginjak kotoran ayam, lihat saja sepatuku" Ucap Key sambil menunjukkan sepatunya.

"Aihh bukan, maksud Taemin itu, ada jangkrik disini kan ?" Ucap Jonghyun Sok tauk, padahal gak tau.

"Ishh PABBO0 ! Bukan itu." kata Taemin.

"Teyyuusss apa." Tanya mereka bertiga dengan lebaynya.

"Telurnya udah netes tuh." ucap Taemin.

"Ohh….., Jinjja ?" Ucap mereka bertiga TELMI.

"Wahh wahh udah netes ayamnya." ucap Jonghyun.

"Eh, Key. Gua pengen ayam nih. Gorengin dong." Ucap Jonghyun lagi.

"Ayamnya abis dikulkas terakhir dimakan Onew hyung dipojok rumah orang kemaren." Ucap Key membalas perkataan Jonghyun.

"Ish, Leader pelit !" ucap Jonghyun.

"Kita goreng ini ayam aja." Ucap Taemin mengintrupsi.

"Ah iya, bener juga." Kata Key lalu membawa Ketiga ayam itu lalu langsung diceburin ke air panas. Diangkat-dicelupin kayak teh celup.

"Nah, nih bagian kalian. Cepet cabutin bulunya." Kata Key sambil member 3 ayam itu.

Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin bekerja sendiri-sendiri. Jonghyun mencabuti bulu Koming, Minho nyabutin bulu Komang, Taemin nyabutin bulu anak ayam baru lahir (Kejam sekali), dan Key nyabutin bulu Ketek (?). Mereka sangat antusias menyabuti bulu, entah bulu ayam, bulu ketek, bulu domba, bulu kaki dan semacamnya.

"Nah, selesai." ucap mereka berbarengan. Begitu pula dengan Key. Dia menunjukkan ketiaknya yang sudah kinclong.

'CLINGG'

"Uwwwaaawww..." ucap Jjong, Minho dan Taemin bersamaan.

"Gimana-gimana ? bersih kan ?" ucap kau pamer.

Mereka bertiga ngangguk-ngangguk seperti doggy yang sedang bermain dengan tuannya.

"Eh iya, cepetan ! nanti Onew hyung keburu pulang loh !" ucap Key.

Mereka berempat langsung membelek (Bahasa bagus bener) ralat ! maksudnya membelah duren #plakkk, maksudnya membelah ayam tersebut dan dikeluarkan isi harta karunnya. Setelah sudah bersih luar dalam ayam itu langsung dibawa ke dapur tetapi ada sebuah kulit pisang yang membuat Key terpeleset.

'TUUIIINGGG' Semuanya memperhatikan ayam itu melayang (bayanginnya pelan-pelan gitu ya, diperlambat gitu) dan Taemin langsung mengucapkan permintaan, mungkin dia mengira ini adalah bintang jatuh. Dan jreeeng jrengg, ayam itu langsung menancap tepat di kepala Flaming Charisma kita alias Minho.

Wajah tampannya berubah menjadi seekor ayam yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Wuiihhh, permintaanku terkabul. Tadi aku berharap kalau wajah Minho hyung akan berubah menjadi Dinasaurus tetapi sepertinya ayam juga bagus." ucap Taemin sambil mencolek-coleh ayam yang ada dikepala Minho.

"husing sing song go song min do se do." yucap Minho gak jelas.

"Apa sih ?" Tanya Jonghyun tidak mengerti perkataan Minho.

"Kata Minho hyung itu, Taemin ganteng banget kaya mukanya Won Bin." kata Taemin sok tau.

"husing sing song go song min do se do, gising." ucap Mingo Lagi. Dan sebenarnya artinya adalah 'Tolong lepasin ayam bau ini dari kepalaku, bodoh'

"Ahh begitu." ucap Jonghyun yang sepertinya mengerti bahasa planet ala Minho.

Jonghyun menarik ayam itu dengan susah payah dan dengan sekuat tenaga. 'enngghh' kata Jonghyun ngeden. Dan akhirnya ayam itu lepas dari Minho.

"Lah hyung? Ko kepala Minho nyangkut di ayam itu." kata Key menunjuk kepala Minho yang lepas dari badannya. (bayangin coba !)

"Lah ko ? Gimana dong ini ?" Tanya Jonghyun sembil lempar-lempar ayam itu beserta kepala Mingo yang ada didalamnya.

"Aku tahu." kata Taemin berlari menuju kamarnya. Dia menunjukkan Power Glue kepada Jjong dan Key.

"Kemarenkan gelas Onew hyung patah, terus Onew hyung make ini deh." kata Taemin.

"Ayo kita coba." kata Key.

Setelah mengabiskan 10 Power Glue akhirnya kepala Minho terpasang kembali pada tempatnya.

"Aduh hyung, ko kepalaku miring sih ?" tanya Minho.

Jonghyun langsung memutar kepala Minho 'CRREEKK' dan kepalanya sudah luruus seperti sedia kala.

"Baik, ayo kita masak ayam ini." Kata Key sambil membawa Ketiga ayam itu lagi. Mereka mengoreng ayam itu lalu memakannya.

"Hyung ko aku kebagian ayam yang baru lahir ini sih ?" Tanya Taemin kepada hyung hyungnya.

"udah, itung-itung diet." kata Minho.

"Hai, aku pulang" terdengar suara Onew mau memasukki dapur.

"Hmm, Wangi apa ini ?" Tanya Onew semakin mendekat.

"Mampus mampus mampus mampus mampus mampus mampus mampus mampus mampus." kata Jonghyun komat kamit.

Semua Member kalang kabut tidak jelas. Dan mereka berlari keluar halaman dan menvari sesuatu di gudang yaitu kostum ayam dari KFC, Jjong, Minho dan Taemin memakai kostum itu lalu keluar dari gudang.

"Key ! **_AYAM-AYAMKU MANA ?_** " TanyA Onew berteriak.

'Petookk pettookkk' itu suara dari mulut Minho.

Jonghyun & Minho menjadi Komang dan Koming sedangkan Taemin menjadi anaknya yang baru menetas.

"Wah, Key… Kamu member makan apa hingga ayamku menjadi besar begini ?" Tanya Onew sambil mutar-mutar ketiga ayam itu.

"Aihh, telurnya sudah menetas ya ?" Tanya Onew sambil menunjuk Taemin yang memakai kostum ayam warna kuning.

"Oh iya Key, kamu tadi masak ayam apa ?" Tanya Onew.

"A-a-a-ayam goreng." ucap Key Terbata-bata.

"Yaudah potong tiga ayam ini aja, aku lagi kepengen ayam bakaaar." ucap Onew sambil berjalan.

"Aku juga mau mengajak Member Super Junior dan EXO biar rame okeh ?" kata Onew sambil bergegas masuk kedalam dorm.

Dorm Super Junior

"Hey Hyungdeul, kita di ajak makan-makan sama Onew tuh." kata Kyuhyun.

"Jjinja ? baguslah aku lapar." kata Shindong

"Ayo kita siap-siap !" ucap Leeteuk mengintrupsi.

Dorm EXO-K

"Huhuiii, kita dapet undangan nih." kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan.

"Undangan apa ? Emang Om Soo Man mau kawin lagi ?" Tanya Suho, sang leader EXO-K.

"Bukan, kita di undang makan makan sama SHINee sunbae." kata Chanyeol

"Mwoo ? Asik Asik." ucap sang magnae Sehun.

Dorm EXO-M

"Luhan ! kamu mau kemana ?" Tanya Kris kepada Luhan.

"Mau beli lauk lah." jawab Luhan.

"Tidak usah, Kita di undang makan-makan sama SHINee sunbae-nim."

"Benarkah ? syukurlah aku lagi hemat uang nih." kata Luhan curcol dikit.

-BACK TO SHINEE DORM-

Taemin, Minho dan Jonghyun hanya galau ditempat dan Key telah membawa pisau daging raksasa dan di ayunkan kepada Mereka bertiga.

"ANDWAAEEE"

-END-

Hahahaha, GaJe Banget ini ff ya ? Ini udah pernah saya post di fb pribady saya :D atau mungkin chingudeul udah pernah baca ?

Oh iya REVIEW please :) #bbuing-bbuing.


End file.
